Chasing Spiderman
by LadyCece
Summary: [Peter Parker/OC] Nora Evans is used to living a sheltered life as a rich New York girl, but when Spiderman saves her, twice, she falls head over heels for the superhero. The problem is, getting closer to him. Spiderman always saves people when they're in trouble, so is that the key to winning Spiderman's heart?


**Chasing Spiderman**

_Chapter One_

**Fandom**: The Amazing Spiderman [2]

**Rating:** T – Might go up.

**Pairing:** Peter/OC

**Side Pairings:** None.

**Warning:** Violence, cussing, attempted sexual assault.

**Summary:** Nora Evans is used to living a sheltered life as a rich New York girl, but when Spiderman saves her, twice, she falls head over heels for the superhero. The problem is, getting closer to him. Spiderman always saves people when they're in trouble, so is that the key to winning Spiderman's heart?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Author's Note**: This in unbeta-ed, so sorry if there are mistakes anywhere. I've been wanting to write a Spiderman/OC story for a long time now, with a unique plot, so here it is. My OC is going to grow a lot in this fanfiction, and she won't remain the spoiled brat that she probably is right now. I think it's a fresh change from the usual 'peter's best friend since high school' plot, so, I hope people enjoy it!

Oh, and this fic takes place six months after Gwen's death.

Read and review!

* * *

Nora Marie Evans wasn't just a regular eighteen year old girl. She was the only daughter of a wealthy man who owned publishing companies all over the state of California, and she lived a very sheltered life. She was homeschooled her whole life, because her father was paranoid about her going to even a public school, and she was quite smart in some areas. Although her father was under the impression that she was going to take over the family business and walk in his footsteps one day, she was determined to be a bestselling author one day. She just had to get around to telling her father this.

Everywhere she went, she was followed by one of the bodyguards her father hired. Even if she just wanted to get a coffee at a nearby Starbucks, she would be tailed by at least three men. The protection was nice, it repelled perverts and weirdoes, but sometimes it just got tiring.

She found herself at the scene of a crime one day when she was on her way back from the bookstore, her bodyguards had stepped in front of her protectively, but that didn't stop her from circling around them to get a better view. Apparently there was a police chase going on, but the criminals were cut off by none other than New York's hero (or menace, as some people put it), Spiderman. She watched in awe as Spiderman cut the guys off with his spider webs, cushioning the front of the vehicle and stopping the tires right in their tracks. It wasn't unnatural to see Spiderman just swinging on his web over the city, saving whoever needed it.

She had gone home with Spiderman on her mind.

That night, her father asked her if she'd thought about marriage. The question caught her off guard and kind of put her in the spot, but she told him that she wasn't going to get married until she was good and ready. Her father made a point of telling her not to marry anyone poor or "middle class" and even tried suggesting to her if he could find a suitable man who was available for marriage. Nora refused and told him that arranged marriages were ridiculous, that it was old fashioned and they were in 21st century now. Her father agreed and backed off.

She was in a bad mood when she slipped into bed that night, she knew her father meant well but she didn't think it was fair that she had to choose a man that was as wealthy as she was. She thought that she could marry anyone she wanted to; but her father insisted that she was better than middle class and that she shouldn't lower her standards to such. She could barely sleep that night.

It was a couple weeks later when she first met Spiderman.

She snuck out that night to hang out with a few of her friends. She didn't feel like being tailed by a bunch of men in suits, plus, a little rebelling never hurt anyone. Hopefully. She's never really done it before. She walked around New York with them, shopping at all the expensive distracts and stopping to get ice cream along the way. Once midnight came, the three girls called it a night and made their way back home. Nora was only a few streets down away from her home if she took a few short cuts through some alleyways, so she did.

She made her way down her third alley way, her pace was swift. She never liked walking through alleys alone, but she had to get home before her father noticed her absence and called the FBI or something. She would've called for a taxi but her phone was dead, so walking was really the only option. She pushed her Chinese bangs out her face only to have them flop back down stubbornly into her dark gray eyes, and tugged nervously on her long locks of jet black hair.

Just as she was turning the corner, a dark figure blocked her path.

He was taller than her, so tall that her head reached his chest. At first, she thought there was only one, but then two more came into view, all three were wearing hoodies and baggy pants. The other two were shorter than the first, but equally intimidating. They leered at her with dark and hungry eyes, the kind of eyes that she only saw in horror movies and such. She swallowed uneasily and took a nervous step back, clutching the strap of her bag with one hand and her other hand curled into the front of her white blouse nervously.

"Hey there," one of them crooned, advancing on her even as she began to back away even faster.

"It's dangerous to be walking alone at night," the tallest one adds in, blocking her path of escape and advancing on her the fastest. She ended up with her back pressed against the dirty alley wall, the strap on her bag slipping down her shoulder, "Why don't you let us take you home?"

"I—I can h—handle myself," she edged along the wall nervously and attempted to push past the one on her right, "P—Please, I d—don't want any t—trouble."

"Aw, that's so cute!" the third one sneered at her, slamming his hand against the wall, blocking her path once again, "She doesn't want any trouble!"

Acting on instinct, she ducked under his arm and tore away from them.

"Get her!"

She could hear them giving chase but she refused to glance over her shoulder to check. She could hear their feet pounding behind her as she skirted around the corner and headed in the direction of home—or anywhere where there would be someone to help her. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she pushed herself to run faster, despite the sounds of them gaining on her coming from behind. She tripped over a heap of trash, and nearly landed on her face if her arms didn't break her fall. She scrambled back to her feet, but she spent too much time in getting up, for they were on her in seconds.

One grabbed her by her hair and yanked her so hard she could feel a few hairs being pulled back. One wrapped and arm around her waist and used the position to trip her over with his left foot, causing her to fall over and land heavily on the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

One of the grabbed her wrists and sat behind her head, pinning them to the dirt alley floor. The tall one—she assumed was the leader—straddled her waist and she could hear the terrifying noise of his belt being undone.

"N—No! S—Stop! Pl—please!" she begged them, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Suddenly, his weight disappeared from her. She used the opportunity to yank her hands free and punch the guy holding them down in the nuts. He let out a cry of pain and held his jewels as he rolled onto the ground. Nora gasped and crawled away, leaning her back against the brick wall to see what was happening.

"Hey scumbag," an unfamiliar voice taunted them, "Didn't your mommy ever tell you when a girl says no, it means no?"

Blinking the tears out of her eyes, Nora raised her head to see none other than New York's hero, Spiderman spider webbing the three said dirt bags to the brick wall, obviously finished with beating them up. The three were yelling curses and spitting at him, until he spider webbed their mouths shut.

"Ah, ah, ah, watch your mouth."

Nora's mouth dropped open in an unattractive manner and she stared in awe as the Spiderman turned to her and walked over to her. Her pulse quickened and she gulped a bit nervously, wiping her sweaty palms against her ripped jeans and trying to ease herself back to her feet, but her shaking legs prevented her from doing so and she almost fell over.

"Whoa, easy," Spiderman grabbed her forearm and steadied her; she ended up pressed against his chest. She gasped and pulled away, biting her lower lip and playing with her hair again.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

"I—I'm fine," she stammered and straightened herself, flattening her tousled hair before bending over to pick up her fallen purse, "Thank you for saving me."

Spiderman shrugged, "It's kind of my thing," he says casually, which makes them both laugh, "Here, I'll take you home."

"You don't have to—"

"Of course I do," the hero steps closer to her and puts an arm around her waist, "Can't just let you keep wandering around all night, it isn't safe."

Nora sighs and wraps her arms around his neck, "Thank you' she breathed softly before they were suddenly flying through the air. The girl let out a gasp and looked down, which wasn't a good idea, they were high above the ground, leaving the three perverts spider webbed in the alley as they flew through the air.

"Where do you live?" he called over the rush of the wind, sounding completely unruffled.

Nora told him the directions to her house from there in gasps and mumbled of nervousness before they were flying to where her house was. Soon, they were there. They landed on the balcony of Nora's room, and Spiderman let her down with ease.

"There, safe and sound," Spiderman sounded quite pleased with himself as he released her and took a step back.

"Wait!" she grabbed his wrist before he could take off again.

He turned to her, and even though she couldn't see his expression through his mask, she could feel the confusion radiating from him.

"Um…" she looked at her hand holding Spiderman's—THE Spiderman's—wrist, before letting it drop back to her side, wondering what she wanted to say to him before it finally came to her mind, "I just wanted to… Thank you again."

"No problem," she could sense him smiling through his mask, it was in his voice, "Have a peaceful night, um…"

"Nora."

"Right. Goodnight, Nora," he gave her a wave before disappearing into the night.

Nora's heart was beating loudly at this point as she turned and opened the door to her room, slipping inside and closing it behind her. She moved over to her bed and collapsed into it, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep without even changing out her clothes.

* * *

Waking up later on was death. Her mouth felt gross, and her bra was killing her. She really shouldn't have fallen asleep with it on. It was dim outside, so she decided to go ahead and sleep in for today. She undressed and put a night dress on before sliding into bed and pulling the covers over herself. She tossed and turned, but sleep refused to come now that she actually laid down properly, so she ended up just staring at the ceiling and replaying what happened tonight.

That Spiderman sure did know how to come at the right moment. She nearly gotten raped and he just came out of nowhere, taunting the dirt bags and even helping her get home. She remembered the exhilaration she felt as they flew through the air, and wondered if Spiderman felt that excitement when he was flying alone, or if he'd grown used to it by now.

She bit her lower lip and rolled unto her side, staring out the glass door of her balcony entrance and at the sun rising over the horizon. She always loved the view from her balcony, it was always so pretty.

She briefly wondered if she would see Spiderman again, but dismissed the thought and nearly chuckled at herself. Of course she was going to see him again, but only in newspapers or on TV. She didn't plan to go out walking alone at night again, or get herself into any more trouble. She wanted to see him, definitely, but he was a superhero. He had better things to do then fraternize with some rich girl.

Still, there was a longing in her heart as she thought about him, and she had to push him out her mind for it stop. She turned her back at the balcony doors and closed her eyes stubbornly, before drifting off into a light sleep.


End file.
